


promise

by alfaaz



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Pre-Canon, doesnt warrant posting tbh, it was supposed to be a part of something but, like it is six lines long short, uhhhhhhhhhhhh, ultra short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaaz/pseuds/alfaaz
Summary: the father, the son, and the things left said and unsaid.





	

**prompt i ;**  promise

 

'papa, i'm scared,' it's a little boy's quiet whisper, and so much of him hurts at how shaky his son's voice is. has he not promised to his saints that he would ensure that there would be no fear or sadness in his boy's life? let alone so much in these simple words? 

  
  
'nothing to be scared of,' he lies. 'we'll make it out of this, kuwei, i promise.' 

  
  
when he was little, his mother had warned him that the gods would punish those who made false promises. he had been told that each word of every (broken) promise was written down by the saints upon his shoulders and kept record of. he feels their arms must ache from all the writing. 

  
  
'but will we? will we really?' 

  
  
no.  
  
probability; a science which was once a friend now laughs in his face, _not likely_ , it sneers.  

  
  
'you will, son. you will.' he tucks overgrown hair behind his son's ear and kisses the top of his head -the teenage complaints at affection are gone now, he observes. 'that I will promise you."

  
  
I'll make it happen no matter what. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: damn my finals r here and i aint studied  
> also me: im going to start a oneshot series
> 
>  **edit:** yeah i havent written shit in like 5 yrs you can tell


End file.
